


Kittens

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Marichat May 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Kittens

Adrien/Chat Noir's Pov

It was a normal day like usual. Nothing seemed amidst for me and it was practically becoming a pretty decent day. I woke up with the stench of cheese as usual. I was told what my day was going to be and never saw father as the day progress as usual. I went to school and talked to Nino about something either containing about Alya or music. The girls showed up, one waved at me while the other hid behind the other. Still confused why Marinette hides behind Alya but it's cute and enduring. The day progress with no akumas so I didn't see Ladybug for the day, and now I'm patrolling the city. It was her day off and we did the occasional rotation of patrol. 

I was hopping over another alley when I heard something different. It caught my attention like a firefly to a fire. I searched the alley when I saw them. It was horrible and downright depressing. A box of small kittens laying in a box with no one to help them. I couldn't just let them stay there, but I can't have pets. I looked around the area before hopping down to the ground. It was heartbreaking when I saw the kittens look at me with their big, wide eyes scared. 

"Oh, you poor things. Don't you worry, Chat Noir is here to help ya." I whispered as I took the box they were in. I looked around and I saw I was near the school. 

Wait, a minute. Near the school? Marinette lives near her! 

I rushed out of the alley jumping to her balcony quickly. When I reached there, I knocked very loudly. Muffled curses and swears were heard down below, and I wonder if I interrupted something. 

Then, out pops her head from the trapdoor for her narrow eyes to widen in confusion at the sight of me. 

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked as she came out a bit more. 

"Hi, princess. I was pa-hiss-ing by when I heard the most peculiar thing." I showed her the box as she gasped at the sight of them. 

"There were mewling for attention and were abandoned in an alley. It was a terrible sight, and I just couldn't leave them, but I'm not allowed pets. Then, I remembered a very lovable and, did I mention, beautiful princess living near the area, and I was wondering if you could take care of them?" I flashed her a pleading smile as she raised one of her eyebrows. 

"Were you just flattering me to care of them?" She asked as I shook my head quickly. 

"No! It's true you are pretty and nice to everyone, but I thought-" I started to say when she laughed.

"Chat, I was joking. Of course, I will take care of these precious things. They are going to need actual homes though." She muttered thoughtfully as she cooed at one of the kittens. 

"Thank you, princess. I am sincerely in your debt." I bowed to her as she giggled at me. 

I admit it's kind of nice to hear and see her so relaxed around me. Even if it's in the superhero costume. 

"How about you help me set a place for these ones. They are dirty so a good bath will do them good." She opened her trapdoor to go back into her room. 

"You coming?" She yelled as I scrambled following her. 

"I'm going to change into old clothes so if we make a mess it's not something I would care for." She said as she placed the box of kittens on her desk. 

"Okay, princess." I sat down on her chair as I looked around her room. 

I see her walls are still pink and she has an abundant amount of pictures of everyone, but there was an area full of me as a civilian. Probably for my clothes I'm wearing. 

"I'm back!" She yelled and when I looked at her my mouth slightly dropped. She was wearing shorts that went barely pass her butt and a long hanging shirt over her small frame. Her hair was in a bun with a string of hair hanging from the rest of the hair. She might have dressed causal but she looked incredible. 

"Chat?" 

"Y-yes?!" I am brought out of my thoughts when she says my name. 

"Are you alright? You were kinda lost in thought." She asked as she got closer to me. 

When did it suddenly get warmer in here?

"Purrfectly fine, purrincess. Just can't wait to help these kittens." I smiled hoping she would believe me and she thankfully did but not entirely with the expression on her face. 

"C' mon let's get these little ones into my bathroom." She gestured me to follow, and I did without a single thought. 

When we reached the bathroom, I closed the door shut as Marinette filled the tub with water. 

"They are going to struggle, you know." She said as she raised up from her position. 

"Well, it's a good thing you have a helping paw." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes. 

"Oh is there no mercy from the horrible puns." She dramatically wailed and I lit up with excitement. 

"Oh come on, purrincess. It would be pawstively shameful to not hear my wonderfur puns." I smiled wider as I see her shake her head and groan. 

"I should have known I would be subjected to this torment." She shook her head as she picked up one of the kittens. 

"There you go little guy, nice and easy for me." She smiled as the kitty didn't fight to bad with her. 

I went to get the next kitten, but as soon I have him touch the water he was already kicking up a fuss. 

"C' mon, your brother was nice to Marinette. Do you not like water or is it me?" I asked when the kitten was meowing loudly. 

I look to my right to see Marinette giggling as she saw my purrdicament. 

"How about you wash this one since he isn't fussing as much and I'll try my hand with him." She moved to exchange and I shrug my shoulders accepting it, but as soon as I touched the other kitten he started to fuss. 

"C' mon, you were just happy with her. Is there something wrong with me?" I asked pouting. 

"Maybe it's the claws?" She suggested. 

"Pawsibly, but I can't really do anything about that except..." I looked at my glove hand decide what's the worst.

I put the kitten in the tub and remove my gloves to place them on the counter. 

"They're removable?" She asked surprised. 

"They are gloves." I grinned as she rolled her eyes at me. 

"Smart ass." She muttered. 

"Not in front of the children, Mari!" I cover one of the kitten's ears and pet it comfortingly. 

She burst out laughing at my exclamation and I was smiling at her. 

By the time we finished washing and drying the kittens, it was well past 1 am. 

"Thanks for helping me, Marinette." I smiled at her as she came closer to me. 

"Thanks for helping me, Chat Noir." She smiled as she let out a yawn. 

"It was my purrleasure, princess." I smiled at her as she led me out of her trapdoor. 

"I hope you get a good night, Chat." She smiled at me and I felt myself return it. 

"You too. Sweet dreams, princess." I vaulted out and head to the mansion when Plagg released my transformation as soon as my feet touched the ground. 

"Finally! I thought we would never leave your girlfriend!" He complained as he flew towards the cheese stack. 

"She's not my girlfriend, Plagg! She's just a friend." I justified. 

"Yea, then why did you ogle at her when she was wearing different clothes. They only showed her legs and ass but you went goo goo eyes on her." Plagg's expression was smug as I felt myself blush. 

"Shut up," I growled at the laughing kwami. 

"Night, lover boy." He said as he curled up on my hair. 

"I'm a lover boy to Ladybug, not Marinette." I grouched but I couldn't deny that my dreams were filled with my princess instead of my lady that night. 

And when I saw her that morning at school, yawing and stretching her tired limbs and wearing Chat Noir based outfits, I almost combusted at the sight. 

But, I'm not in love with Marinette. She's just a friend. Right?


End file.
